Lathes are utilized in glass working for a variety of functions such as flame sealing or glass blowing. The glass body is mounted on the lathe and rotated. The prior art practice has been to grasp with a lathe chuck the outer surface of the glass body. For example, where the glass body is a tube or rod, the piece is inserted into the chuck which clamps around the circumference of the object. This has proved not entirely satisfactory because the glass, being fragile, cannot be gripped tightly and thereby wobbling of the glass in the lathe chuck is common. This wobbling prevents centering in a precise manner and therefore accurate work becomes difficult.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device for holding and centering a rotating glass body.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for centering and holding a rotating glass body such as one having an O-ring joint or a semi-ball joint.